


Loving You Is a Losing Game

by river_soul



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_soul/pseuds/river_soul
Summary: AU from CAWS where the Winter Soldier is recaptured by Hydra and mind wiped. As Steve searches for his best friend and former mate, he discovers the Omega Hydra bonded to him. Looking for a way to lure the Winter Soldier out of hiding and bind Bucky to him once more, Steve decides the best way to accomplish that is through a shared Omega, whether she is willing or not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 110





	Loving You Is a Losing Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure trash that my brain came up with because I wanted to write some dark A/B/O and @dark-side-of-the-marvelous-moon indulged me with some brainstorming and then kindly offered some great suggestions. Many thanks to @whisperlullaby for her beta skills.

You watch your Alpha pace the length of the room through the video feed. They’ve stripped him of his weapons and gear, all he wears are his boots and black tactical pants. You can see the tension in his shoulders, the way his metal hand clenches and unclenches rhythmically. As if he can sense your gaze he stops, head tilted up to stare directly at the camera. His slate grey eyes hold all the emotion his face lacks and you feel something ripple across the bond. A warm hand around your wrist and teeth at your throat. He smiles then and the barely whispered word _Omega_ makes the skin at the back of your neck prickle. 

Beside you Steve watches the tv with an intense expression, the bond between you muted. You can only catch the briefest impression of his feelings, the strongest is excitement but you can also feel an undercurrent of longing so sharp it makes you look away. Steve is careful with what he shares with you through the bond, especially around others but when you're alone you sense he lets you feel more, a thin trickle of emotions.Those brief glimpses you feel only confuse you further, a strange duality that makes you as likely to shrink back in fear from him and reach for the comfort he provides. The only time Steve truly opens the bond to you is at night, when he lays you out beneath him and makes you his over and over again. In those moments of connection, his knot swelling inside you, there are no secrets.

Despite those moments, Steve has shared very little of his plan to help the Soldat to remember. Only that he believes you are the key. 

It’s still strange to think of your Alpha mated to Steve, to know he lived another life beyond Hydra’s control. You liked to look at the photos Steve showed you when he’s gone during the day and you’re left to wander his quarters aimlessly. You thumb through the albums, fingers tracing the glossy photos of your Alpha from before. He looks so young and happy in the sepia toned images. You must have been someone else once too, you think, but your memories from before are fuzzy. 

"Would you like to see him?" Steve asks, pulling you out of your thoughts. 

His hand on your lower back sweeps up to rub your shoulders. You know in his own misguided way he’s trying to soothe you even though he is the cause of your distress. You don’t understand your new Alpha, how soft and careful he is with you now when barely a week ago he knotted and bonded you as you begged him not to. You were terrified after, overwhelmed by the rage and violence you felt from the Soldat and the regret and determination that poured off Steve. He’d been gentle with you after, bathing and dressing you in his own clothes before wrapping his body around yours. He’s done the same thing every night since. 

You know Steve is eager to show off the new bonding mark on your neck, the bite deep and well-formed. It's still pink but you know it will fade to the silvery hue as time goes on. Unconsciously you reach a hand up to touch the mess of scars on the other side of your neck. The Soldat liked to reaffirm your bond, almost daily sometimes, and the once smooth skin is covered in ridges and dips from his teeth.

“Omega,” Steve prods.

"Yes, Alpha."

The answering purr from Steve's chest forces the tension out of your body as you walk side by side down the hallway. Steve’s grip on your arm is firm but his thumb soothes over your skin. When you get closer you can make out the faint scent of the Soldat, the clean, wintery smell of pine and wood. A whine bubbles up before you can stop it, the relief you feel at the prospect of seeing your Alpha at odds with the anger you can feel through the bond.

“Shhh,” Steve whispers as he brings you both to a stop, just in front of the door.

He nods to the two beta guards who leave without a word. You watch them disappear down the hall. Once you’re alone Steve turns to face you, sliding his hand up your neck and into your hair. You feel his other hand settle on your hip, anchoring you to him.

“You know what I have to do,” he says and you nod, looking up at him with wide eyes.

The thumb he presses against the side of your neck urges you to bend your head back as he leans in, nosing along your scent gland. You feel him sweep his tongue along the sensitive skin there, mingling your scents together. You stay perfectly still as he moves down to the fleshy juncture where your neck meets your shoulder and slots his mouth over his bonding bite. He’s careful to line his mouth up just right, teeth breaking the skin in the exact same spot. 

When he bares down the scent of copper fills the air and your whimper is answered by the sound of a roar from the room behind you. Anger, rage and fear pour through the bond as Steve holds you to him. Your neck aches when Steve finally releases you and brushes his tongue across the bite, soothing it with his saliva. When Steve pulls away a minute later, teeth bloody, you reach up to pull your sweater back in place. 

“No. He needs to see you belong to me now too.”

Steve may not be Hydra but you know he wants to control the Soldat through you too. It's a role you know well so with a whispered _yes_ you let your hand drop limply to your side. You avert your gaze to the floor as you wait to be told what to do.

\--

The three weeks since Steve brought the Soldat to the compound pass much the same as the first. You wake each morning with Steve, his warm body curled around yours. He makes you a simple breakfast and a thick, green shake for himself before he leaves only to return again later to eat lunch with you. He gives you free rein of his sprawling quarters. He taught you how to work the tv the first day and showed you his collection of books, but you use neither. There is too much space here and too many decisions to make. 

Instead, you sit at the window, hand pressed against the cold glass as you watch the trees and open meadow laid out before you. You learn the small animals that scamper up the trees and run through the grass. There is no outside sound, the windows too thick but as you watch the breeze ruffle the leaves you imagine the sound of the wind. You don't remember the last time you felt it against your skin or the grass between your toes. 

Mostly you watch the lake in the distance, the surface grey and smooth. It reminds you of your Alpha's eyes, of how they remain placid and empty when Steve brings you to visit with him. The Soldat rarely speaks to Steve, his eyes on you, but Steve doesn’t seem to mind. He spends hours recounting stories from their childhood and time in the war. Once he even brought in an iPad to show the Soldat old news clips. Nothing seems to work and you can sense Steve growing impatient and angry each night you leave the Soldat’s cell.

You can feel something simmering beneath the surface of your bond with him that frightens you. A wire pulled taut. Ready to snap. 

\--

When you wake in the morning Steve is gone, the bed beside you is as cold as the bond that stretches between you. You feel nothing from him, not even the barest whisper of emotion as the day passes and heavy dread settles in your stomach. You don’t eat the fresh fruit or the packaged granola bar he’s left on the counter for you. 

Something is very wrong.

You pace the living room, your anxiety high enough that you can feel the heavy presence of the Soldat in the back of your mind trying to ease it from you. He’s too far and the bond is too thin so you continue your relentless march until the front door opens to reveal Steve. 

The expression on his face doesn’t bring you any comfort, a hard look in his eyes you recognize from the night he claimed you. Before you can step back he speaks, the Alpha command in his voice holding you in place.

“Stay.”

You watch wide eyed as he pulls a silk nightgown from the white bag in his hand. It’s new, the tags still on it, but the style is older, vintage. It’s sleeveless with a modest sweetheart neckline and it falls just above your knees when he helps you into it. He doesn’t let you keep your undergarments on, but he does lift each of your feet and slip them into matching house shoes.

He pulls away, looking at you with a frown before he reaches down and unties your hair, letting it hang loose down your back.

"Perfect," Steve tells you with a smile, slipping his hand into yours. 

Confused, you let him lead you through the familiar hallways. There are no guards at the door this time and when you step inside the Soldat stands, a ripple of surprise passes through the bond. It's clear he wasn't expecting you this early. You watch him frown as he takes in the old fashioned dress before switching his gaze to Steve. 

“I thought we’d try a different approach today,” Steve says to the Soldat as he guides you to sit on his lap. 

He makes you straddle him, your back to his chest as he smooths his palms down your thighs. You let him manipulate you as he wants, it's easier than resisting and even the times you do his Alpha commands cut short any rebellion. When you chance a look up at the Soldat his expression is blank but you can feel his emotions through your bond, sparking like a live wire.

"We removed her birth control implant,” Steve says as he pulls your nightgown up your legs.

You turn to face him, surprised and confused by his admission but he forces you to look ahead with a harsh grip on your neck. The bond between you lays dormant and cold in contrast to the white hot rage you feel from the Soldat. 

“Guess Hydra didn't want you to breed her," Steve says conversationally as he widens his stance, opening you up to your other Alpha.

The Soldat’s gaze slips down, his eyes on your exposed flesh as his nostrils flare. You turn away, shamed despite the fact the Soldat has seen every part of you. 

"But I have no such restrictions and I certainly knot her enough to make that happen," Steve admits as he presses a kiss to the back of your neck. 

You feel him chuckle against your skin as he dips a hand between your legs to slip a finger through your slick. He teases your bud with light, gentle strokes that make you shift on his lap, the scent of your arousal filling the room. You can feel how he spreads you open, the air cool against your heated skin and hear the wet sounds his fingers make when they draw in and out of you. 

The Soldat’s gaze doesn’t waver from between your legs but you can see the tendon in his neck jump. You can feel the press of Steve’s erection against your ass and you see the Soldat’s strain against the soft grey sweatpants he wears. When Steve slides a second finger inside you can’t stop the whimper from escaping your throat or the way your hips tilt forward, seeking more. 

"Bucky wanted children, he dreamed about finding an Omega we could share to make a litter of pups with. Do you remember that?" Steve asks.

The soldat says nothing, jaw clenched tightly shut. Anger sours his scent but you smell the sweetness of his arousal beneath it. 

“If you cooperate with the doctors I’ll wait to breed her,” Steve promises as he pumps his fingers and out of you. 

The Soldat remains quiet although you can feel how angry he is.

“She’s so close,” Steve says, dragging his teeth across the Soldat’s bonding mark. “Are you going to deny her? Make her suffer?” he asks.

The Soldat’s answering growl makes Steve smile against your skin. 

“Tell me you’ll do it and I’ll let her come.”

“I will let the doctors look at me,” he agrees, fingers curling around the thick metal bars with enough force that you can hear it groan under his strength.

“Come,” Steve whispers to you, his teeth sinking into your neck at the same time he presses his thumb where you need it most, making you keen and shake in his arms. 

Your orgasms washes over you, spreading through the bond as Steve presses a sweet kiss to his bite mark. Your heart hammers in your chest, limbs trembling as pleasure sings along every nerve ending in your body. You can only whimper as Steve pulls his hand from between your legs and you sag against him. When he holds his fingers up to the light you can see your slick that covers them. 

“Good Omega,” he whispers to you, his praise accompanied by a rush of emotions that floods through the newly reopened bond with him.

Relief fills you at having that connection again and you turn to nuzzle your face against Steve’s chest, inhaling his scent. 

“Would you like a taste?” Steve asks, speaking to the Soldat who watches you both hungrily. 

“Yes.” 

Steve helps you stand on shaky legs before he turns you to face him. He scoops you up against his chest with one firm arm under your ass as he urges your legs to wrap around his waist. He walks you both to the cage, resting your body between his and the cool metal bars. You can feel the Soldat’s hot breath on your neck and the ache of his longing for you. His hands, one metal and one flesh, curl around your hip as he presses himself as close as he can to you with the cage separating your bodies.

You watch through heavy lidded eyes as he takes Steve’s offered fingers, sucking them into his mouth with a filthy, wet sound. 

“That’s good,” Steve breathes, the expression on his face something you haven’t seen before. 

It’s happiness you realize. 

Cradled between both your Alphas, your bond humming with contentment from the Soldat and that strange, swooping joy from Steve that leaves you nearly breathless, you know you should feel relief. 

But all you feel is dread. 


End file.
